


say hi, intrepid heroes!

by inmylife



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (not really it's more like they talk about playing d&d and also acquire some dice), Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Gen, set in the episode 11 timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: two moments in time, from after the bloodrush battle.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	say hi, intrepid heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> watched nine episodes, texted my friend "the bad kids as how likely they are to play d&d", got midway through episode eleven, then banged this out

They hang out after school in the AV club room, because it’s the perfect size for the six of them and Skrank, Shellford, and Biz don’t usually hang around. Six folding chairs, a television and some computers at their disposal, relative privacy - teachers rarely come around here once most everyone’s gone home for the day - and a wooden table in the middle, perfect for Fig to put her feet up on, or Kristen to sit on the corner. 

“Yeah, so, uh. I’ve been reading about, uh, this… like, moral panics, and about this game called -” Kristen opens her latest book, an examination of all the weird ways the Helioic faith had affected pop culture. “Dungeons and Dragons?” 

From her mouth, the words sound hesitant, like a foreign language. Like Adaine talking to her parents, or Gorgug trying to speak Elvish, or the way everyone talks around Fabian’s dad. Nevertheless, though, Riz fucking  _ lights up _ . 

“Dungeons and Dragons?” He says. “Oh man, I run games for… well, for my friends online… all the time! D’you wanna learn how to play? It’s really fun!”

Kristen, unsurprisingly in Adaine’s opinion, agrees. “Oh, yeah. I mean, I wanna explore… there’s, like, gods in this, right? Stuff based off of real religions?”

“Well, sorta.” Riz thinks, but then he apparently comes to the conclusion that saying yes will get Kristen to play. “Yeah. And it would really piss your parents off if they found out. Maybe,” he slides in, “maybe Tracker plays.”

“Then yeah!” Kristen grins, one of her silly lovestruck expressions taking over her face. “I’m in.”

“Okay! Oh, yeah, this is gonna be so much fun.” Riz rubs his hands together excitedly, like a movie villain. “‘ve always wanted to play in person, but, well…” 

There is a silent, awkward moment where all six of them think about how Riz didn’t really have school friends, before them. 

“Anyway. Now we need to find, like, two other people who wanna play - I know there’s TTRPGs - that’s  _ tabletop roleplaying games _ , Kristen - that you can play with just two people but I don’t really play them - and then, like, we’ll set up a time and like. Oh, wow, this is gonna be fun.”

“Ask the AV club guys…” Adaine interjects. Riz immediately makes a face, and Adaine mentally facepalms. Riz does not think highly of Biz and Skrank - no one does, really. 

“Umm…” Gorgug looks sheepish. “Actually, I’ve always wanted to try…” 

“Great!” says Riz. “Great, great. And I think… maybe… Fig. You’d be surprised how many rock-punk-whatever-it-is-Fig-is-people play tabletop.” Fig sticks her tongue out at him. “You should try!” Riz continues defensively. “The band people might think it’s cool.” 

Fig huffs. “Yeah, sure, fine, whatever.” She’s clearly very happy to have been asked. They really can just read her like a book. 

Fabian and Adaine exchange looks. “What about us?” he asks, pompousness present as ever in his voice. 

“Well, yeah!” It appears that it hadn’t occurred to Riz yet to ask them, if Adaine’s gauging him right. “D’you guys wanna play?” 

“Well -” Fabian blusters. “Well, no, The Ball, of course I don’t - I’m asking for the principle of the thing, you know - in case Adaine wanted -”

Adaine rolls her eyes at him. “No, I’m - I guess I’m not so sure about it, yet. I’ve tried a lot of new things recently, and…” she looks down, self-consciously, at her jacket. She’s not like Kristen - she can’t jump headlong into things. At least, she doesn’t think so. 

“Whoa.” Riz rolls the metal dice back and forth in his hands. They make a nice sound when they clink together. His eyes are wide. “I’ve never had a set like this before. My shitty five dollar dice from the bookstore could only  _ dream _ of being this beautiful…” 

Riz, Fig, Gorgug, and Kristen had all found little cloth bags containing probably-expensive (definitely-expensive, actually, Adaine looks it up on her crystal) metal dice in their bookbags. Riz had said he’d provide some - and his own dice  _ had _ been his bag, plastic sets with faded numbers sealed in little Ziploc bags. But there was, also, this extra surprise.

Fig’s eyes are just as wide. “These are so cool,” she murmurs, staring at her red and black set. Kristen and Gorgug are just speechless. 

Riz, though, seems like he can’t stop talking. “I never thought I’d own a pair of these, they’re  _ expensive _ . Like, you order them online and they’re thirty dollars  _ plus shipping _ . Oh, but I - I’ll have to roll these on top of a textbook, so they don’t scratch the table -” He reaches down into his bag and pulls out a textbook. Well, another textbook, really; he’d already taken one out to serve as a makeshift GM screen. 

Adaine thinks about some of the things Riz says. About a curtain instead of a bedroom wall, and cereal with water in it. And then she thinks about a gift card in her locker, for a shop that Fabian seemed to frequent. And then she looks over at Fabian, leaning back on the back two legs of the folding chair in the AV club room. Fabian looks as though someone who had forgotten to buy a dice tray might look. 

Adaine smirks. 

Fabian catches her eye. “Look in your bag,” he mouths. 

He  _ didn’t _ . 

Adaine leans down and digs around in the side pocket of her bag, and her fingers close around a small fabric bag. “Fabian!” she exclaims despite herself. 

“Yeah, I have them too,” he says glibly, producing seemingly out of nowhere his own dice bag. “Adaine, what do you say? Should I run to the library and print out some character sheets?” 

Riz tears his eyes away from his new dice to look at her. Fabian’s already looking at her. And then Gorgug, Kristen, and Fig are looking at her too. A year ago, this many people looking at her would have sent her straight into a panic attack. But these are her  _ friends _ . And all they really want is to hang out. So it’s alright.

She sighs. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i am SO VERY NEW TO D20 FANDOM ive been here for maybe. two weeks. gonna link my [tumblr](https://deep-hearts-core.tumblr.com/) because i really would like some friends in this fandom lol


End file.
